Dimension of the Cancer Realm
About The Dimension of the Cancer Realm or just "The realm" is the dimension of time and space, created by the SaaS Lords. It is the plane of existence for everything in the Realm and the adventures that take place there. The Realm consists of Different area called sectors or just realms by residents, these areas are in fact planets that various places are found in. The planets usually consist of being one central biome type but that's not always the case as it's up to what the SaaS Lords intended. Planets and their corresponding regions Source Ω The central life and light giver of the realm, Source Ω acts like a sun of sorts, but it actually is where the SaaS Lords resides and it houses the servers. Typically a inaccessible place without any direct teleportation inside it, approaching it through way of space results in being vaporized by the extreme heat. Includes areas such as: * The Server Room Roipa Sanctum: A heavily forested planet with the occasional tropical region around large bodies of water. It is where almost every faction except the Spoops can be found. Also as a hotspot for RCBs, Roipa Sanctum houses the largest population of Jib Jars and thus has many SaaS Outposts. The SaaS do claim Sanctum as being in their empire but the planet serves more as a neutral hub. As a neutral planet, you can find lots of unaffiliated neutral parties present within the RCB filled forests and lands such as large Human settlements along with Tommy Dickson Stores. Includes areas such as: * Raep Lands * SaaSy Acres * The Beatch * SaaSy Seas Roipa SooSia: A Moon of Roipa Sanctum that bears similarity to Sanctum as being a forest mass too. As the name suggests the moon is the headquarters and home of the SooS. The Moon is usually protected by chemo-shields that keep the SaaS away. Includes areas such as: * SooSy Forest Molestaar A very barren and desert like planet, this wasteland is used mainly by the SaaS to dump RCBs there. So the SaaS do monitor this planet and have some outposts there as well. But by far it is a cage for RCBs to be condemned to. But legends do say there is more to the wasteland then RCBs and is said to house ancient relics of the past. Includes areas such as: * Cancerous Wastes * Tentacle Tiem Sky Aether Cloud: Not much of a planet, but a cloud of gases that when inside simulate a endless Aether of Sky. There are floating land masses in the Aether but usually they are found in small clumps far through out the Aether. The sky Aether however is mainly used as a gate between realms as it houses the Cancerporter. Includes areas such as: * SaaSy Skies * Any area with a Jontron/Markiplier voice remix present. * CancOlot Spookis Vul: A Planet shrouded in darkness as it is the home of the Spoops and them alone as other factions tend to leave them alone as they don't want to get consumed by them. It is highly advised by the SaaS to leave the Spoops alone and to not enter their planet. Usually accessing the realms in Spookis Vul are harder anyway because the SaaS break any teleporters to there. Includes areas such as: * The Abyssal Spoop * SpoopsOlot * Spoop Nest Saasia V SaaSia V is the home planet of the SaaS Faction and serves as the main grounds for things such as, The SaaS leaders residences, SaaS creation/Living, Military, etc. The Planet has the largest population of SaaS by far but thats to be expected as it is the capital planet of the SaaS dominion. SaaSia V is almost exclusivity a SaaS inhabited planet with the exception of humans and other non-faction entities gaining approved access to it. Includes areas such as: * Sausage Lands * Cyber SaaS * SaaS Vectron * Chrish's Castle * SaaS Pits * IT Department Crysallis A frozen Planet fully engulfed in a snowy landscape and ice. The planet is mainly lifeless except for the occasional SaaS outpost or RCB hobble. Includes areas such as: * WotinFook Outer Realm and other planets The Outer realm contains everything else in the cancer realm not found in the Inner cluster of realm planets and all that is out there could never be fully found out as the area is so vast. Outer Realmly bodies, areas, and/or planets: * Mulitmista-01 * The Deep Realm Now for planets like Kreeva, Gammakir, Xii, Ora prime and such are currently not in any game, but when they are, they will be added. Category:Locations